Kingdom Hearts: The Musical
by Alana Hikari-Chan
Summary: Dropped. Old and bad, read at your own risk!
1. R E V E L R Y

I don't own nuttin but da plot. *_  
Jo: (Points at Buffy: The Musical)  
Aww... I don't own that either. Bummer. Well, here it is.  
Name: ~ Blah = song  
:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Kingdom Hearts: The Musical  
  
Part One:  
  
R E V E L R Y   
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
(On the beach of Destiny Island. Riku and Mickey have been saved.)  
  
(Sora is sleeping on the beach)  
  
Riku: ~ It's... Time to get up! It's time to get up! It's time to get up in the morning! It's time to get out! It's time to get out! It's time to get out of bed!  
  
Sora: ~ Someday I'm gonna MURDER the BUGLER! Someday they're gonna find him DEAD! And then I'll get the other guy, the guy who wakes the bugler up, and spend the rest of my life in bed!  
  
Kairi: O_O Why are you two singing?  
  
Sora & Riku: Uh... I dunno?  
  
Kairi: (Sigh) Why am I stuck with these two? ~ (Sadly) What did I do to deserve... This?  
What did I do?  
  
Sora & Riku: ~ What did she do?  
  
Kairi: ~ (Sadly, then angrily) Here I am, a princess, a special one at that! No memory, not before that day... But yet, somehow...  
I fall  
In  
Love  
With  
YOU!  
  
Sora: Me?  
  
Kairi: ~ Yes, YOU! How can I do? What to do?  
  
Riku: (Softly) ~ In love with you...  
  
Kairi: Oh, quiet, Riku.   
~ Do I have to spell it out? Not a date, not a kiss, oh, rarely a hug! What saw me through?  
  
Riku: (Quietly) ~ Sora, I love you too-oo-oo-oo-ooooo... (A/N: YES! Shonen-ai! Yaoi! ^_^)  
  
S&K: O_O You do?  
  
Riku: ~ Yes I do-oo-oo. I love you to-oo-oo. So what am I to do?  
  
K&R: ~ We both love you...  
  
Selphie: ~ Well, this is new...   
  
Tidus: ~ What will they do?  
---------------------------------------  
  
Jo: Hmm... This has potential. A KH musical! But it's short, AND a cliffie.  
  
Y.Alana&Alana: That's because I'm EVIL! ^_^  
  
Jo: Oh no, not BOTH of you...  
  
YA&A: R&R or DIE! ^_^ ~ Hey, look me over, lend me a ear!  
  
Jo: Eh.  
  
~ Fresh out of clover, morgage up to here!  
But don't pass the plate, folks, don't pass the cup.  
I figure whenever you're down and out, the only way is UP!  
And I'll be up, like a rosebud, high on the vine! (Continues to sing)  
  
Jo&Lily&Ember: -_-() 


	2. D O Y O U L O V E M E ?

As I said last time, I don't own nothing. v_v Well, here goes part two.  
  
Name: ~ Blah = song  
  
Warning: Slight GuyxGuy and Sora bashing. I like Sora, but... but... He's so adorably bashable! ^_^  
----------------------  
Previously:   
  
K&R: ~ We both love you...  
  
Selphie: ~ Well, this is new...   
  
Tidus: ~ What will they do?  
:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Kingdom Hearts: The Musical  
  
Part Two:  
  
D O Y O U L O V E M E?  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
(On the beach of Destiny Island. Riku and Mickey have been saved.)  
  
Sora: ~ What on EARTH are you two talking A-BOUT? Kairi, I can understand! (To Riku) But what do you mean, Riku-u?  
  
Riku: ~ Don't you love me too-oo? (sad eyes)  
  
Kairi: Wait a mom! ~ Riku, what do you mean, did you just say you LOVE Sor-a? What does it mean? Does this mean you're GAY?  
  
Almost Everyone: GASP!  
  
Sora: Doesn't gay mean happy?  
  
Almost everyone: (anime ~FA-A-A-A-ALL!)  
  
Sora: ~ What did I say THIS time?  
  
Riku: ~ Never mind, Sora!  
  
Kairi: ~ We'll tell you when you're older.  
  
Riku: ~ Much, MUCH older! (To Kairi) What does he mean, he doesn't know?  
  
Sora: ~ Black socks, they never get dirty, the longer you wear them the stronger they get! Some-times I think I should wash them, but something inside me says "Don't wash them yet!"  
  
R&K: ~ How thick can you GET?  
  
Lawyer: STOP! ~ In the name of law! Before I break your bank!  
  
Almost Everyone: Huh?  
  
Sora: ~ Bubble gum, I want my bubble gum, I need my bubble gum, I love my ba-ba-ba-babababababababa- Bubble gum, I want my... (Ect.)  
  
Lawyer: I'm sorry, the disclaimer does not disclaim Harry Potter, which you obviously stole that line from. ~ Palger-is-IM!  
  
Me: Hey! Wait! ~ I don't own NOTHING! And that means EVERYTHING!  
  
Lawyer: But you DO own the original songs! ~ Don't you see?  
  
Me: (Blinks) Hey! ~ You're RIGHT1 You ARE! Thank YOU-U-U-U-U!!!! (Glomps lawyer)  
  
Lawyer: Erk... ~ can't... BREATH! (Faints)  
  
Almost Everyone: ~ Alana does not own the NON-ORIGINAL SONGS!  
  
Sora: ~ Gliddy glop gloopy, nibby abba noobie, la la la lo lo, sooby sooby saba, nooby abba naba, lee lee lee lo lo...  
  
Me: ~ The show must go on! The show must go o-o-on!  
  
Riku: Wait! ~ Before you go, I have ONE last wish! Just one!  
  
Me: One?  
  
Riku: ~ Pro-TECT ME FROM THE EVIL SORA-KAIRI FANGIRLS!  
  
Kairi: Evil?  
  
ESKFG: EVIL?!?! ~ HE CALLED US EVIL!!!  
  
Sora: ~ Me and Kairi together is evil?  
  
Me: Well, sorta... What am I saying? ~ YES! OF COURSE! Cer-tan-LEEE!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So! Like? No like? And thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm sorry to whoever wrote the other one, but I didn't see it, so... BUT THIS IS ORIGINAL! ORIGINAL, I TELL YOU!  
  
YA: I LIKE TO PLAGERIZE! It's evil, on a small scale! 


	3. S O R A !

I own any and all original songs.   
  
WARNING: Guy snogging guy. Evil Sora-Kairi fangirl and Kairi bashing.   
  
:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Kingdom Hearts: The Musical  
  
Part Three:  
  
S O R A !  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
PREVIOUSLY:  
  
ESKFG: EVIL?!?! ~ HE CALLED US EVIL!!!  
  
Sora: ~ Me and Kairi together is evil?  
  
Me: Well, sorta... What am I saying? ~ YES! OF COURSE! Cer-tan-LEEE!  
  
************************  
  
(On the beach of Destiny Island. Riku and Mickey have been saved.)  
  
ESKFG: Riku must die! Alana must die! ~ Kill the beasts!  
  
Riku: SORA! ~ My true love, protect me! 'Tis it not enough that I suffer in silence? ~ Now I have to run from baka idiot fangirls who don't know what it's like to love in vain! ~ Save me from the evil demons!  
  
Sora: Er... (Is a bit lost, but summons the keyblade anyway) ~ I'll protect you, best friend of all!  
  
ESKFG: (Stop in their tracks) OOH! ~ KEYBLADE! (Surround Sora) Can I hold the key? The key's so cool! SORA, GIMME! The keyblade is ours! (Grab keyblade and cluster around it, ooh-ing and ahh-ing)  
  
Sora: HEY! ~ Give it BACK, give it BACK, IT'S MINE!  
  
Riku: As a demonstration of my love for you, ~ I! Riku! Of the Island of Destiny! Shall retrieve the Keyblade!  
  
Sora: ~ ???  
  
Riku: If you tell me one thing...  
  
Sora: What?  
  
Riku: ~ Do you love me?  
  
Sora: ~ Do I WHAT?  
  
Riku: ~ Do you love me?  
  
Sora: ~ Do I love him?  
  
Riku: Well?  
  
ESKFG: NO! ~ Sora, you love KAIRI! 'Tis the DESTINY!  
  
Kairi: And anyway, ~ I love you...  
  
Sora: You do?  
  
Kairi: I JUST SAID I DO!  
  
ESKFG: (Romantic sigh) ~ Ah, true love shall triumph!  
  
Sora: No, the keyblade will. And speaking of that, ~ GIVE IT BACK!  
  
Riku: (Quietly) True love will triumph?... (Runs up to Sora, sweeps him off his feet, and gives him a thorough snogging)  
  
Sora: O.o ~ Mmph!  
  
Me: COOLIES! (Starts taking pictures of Sora getting snoged by Riku)  
  
ESKFG& Kairi: O.O ~ NOOOO!!! SORA! STOP!!  
  
Sora: (Looks like he's starting to enjoy being snoged by Riku)  
  
Riku: (Looks extremely happy while snogging Sora)  
  
Kairi: ~ STOP THE SNOGS! ~ Anyway, it's an IDIODIC nickname for getting kissed.  
  
Me: Aw, you're no fun... ~ Riku! Keep up the snogging!  
  
Kairi: KISSING!  
  
Riku: (Drops Sora in surprise) ~ Did you two just agree?  
  
Sora: Oww...  
  
Kairi: N-n-n-no! I, I meant, NOO!!!  
  
Riku: ^^ (Grabs Sora and continues the snog-fest)  
  
Everyone except the ESKFG and Kairi: AWW! ~ Such unbearably cute shonen-ai! Keep up the snogs!  
  
Readers: ~ And the songs!  
  
Riku: (Snogs Sora happily)  
  
Kairi: ~ STOP! Please stop the awful snogs! (Has a mental breakdown)  
  
Sora: (Breaks away from Riku) KAIRI!  
  
Riku: Uh, oops? ^^;;  
  
TBC  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
A/N:  
  
Riku stopped snogging Sora! v.v  
  
Kairi: NO! EVIL WORD! STOP USING IT!  
  
SNOGGING! SNOGGING! SNOGGING! YAOI!  
  
Kairi: NOOOOOO!!! (Runs far, far away.) THEY'RE EVIL! PROTECT ME FROM THEM!  
  
Hehehe... Hooray! She's gone! But, unfortunately, not from the STORY... Does Kairi recover from her mental breakdown? Does Sora enjoy being kissed by Riku? Does Riku feel any remorse for causing Kairi to have a mental breakdown because he was kissing Sora? And why IS everyone singing? Find out next time on...  
  
Kingdom Hearts: The Musical! 


	4. B Y E B Y E B Y E !

Much happens. Much. Disclaimer at end.  
  
EOESKFG- every other evil Sora-Kairi fangirl  
  
ESKFG#- Evil Sora-Kairi fangirl (insert number here)  
  
:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Kingdom Hearts: The Musical  
  
Part Four:  
  
B Y E B Y E B Y E !   
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
PREVIOUSLY  
  
Riku: (Snogs Sora happily)  
  
Kairi: ~ STOP! Please stop the awful snogs! (Has a mental breakdown)  
  
Sora: (Breaks away from Riku) KAIRI!  
  
Riku: Uh, oops? ^^;;  
  
************************  
  
(On the beach of Destiny Island. Riku and Mickey have been saved.)  
  
Riku: Is she all right? Not that she's not evil, but...  
  
Sora: ~ Kairi! Kairi! Kairi, wake up!  
  
ESKFG: Uh, Kairi? ~ You're gone! Now it's only those two!  
  
Riku: You're right! ~ THANK YOU AGAIN! (Ignores Kairi and enters the Realm of Snogdom again with Sora)  
  
Me: (Starts takeing pictures again) ~ Kawaii! Kawaii! Shounen ai!  
  
ESKFG1: (Blinks) They almost look cute...  
  
EOESKFS: ~ WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! (Angry. VERY angry.)  
  
ESKFG1: ~ Sorry! Sorry! Please don't kill me! I love the pairing of Sora and Kairi!  
  
R&S: (Still in the Realm of Snogs. Sora is actually in the realm of Thourgh Snogdom, while Riku is in the realm of Complete Snogging)  
  
Assorted Shounen-Ai Fangirls: Awww... ^^ (Slowly and romantically) ~ How we love this, How we adore, keep it up, we love it, love it, evermore!  
  
ESKFG: Heyyy... (Loud and angrily) ~ Heathens! Demons! BEASTS!  
  
ASAFG: (Notice ESKFG) ~ HA! ~ You can not defeat us! We call on... ~ BAKURA/RYOU!  
  
B&R: (Appear) Huh?  
  
ASAFG: (Grab Ryou) (Slow and chant-like) ~ Oh, evil spirit, tomb robber of the ring, send the monsters to the shadow realm! If for us this task you perform, you get a hotel room for a week with your hikari.  
  
ASAFG1: (Pops up and does a saleswoman) 10% off, and a guarantee that Ryou's dad wont find out!  
  
Bakura: (Blinks) (Looks at Ryou) (Looks at ESKFG) (Grins) Will you let me have a chance at the PharaohBaka?  
  
ASAFG1: Sure! ^^  
  
Bakura: (Smirks eviliy)  
  
ASAFG: ~ He's doing this tonight! There isn't gonna be a fight! Oh, this is so right, hey, babies, you're gone! (Gesture at Riku and Sora) We love that endlessly! And now, one two three!  
  
Bakura: (Sends the ESKFG to the shadow realm on three and joins the ASAFG)  
  
ASAFG&B: ~ It doesn't really mater, now you're gone! I want more, more, more, it ain't no lie. (Bakura grabs Ryou and disappears to the hotel room) ~ And they're out the door! Babies, Bye, bye, bye!  
  
Me: ~ BYE BYE! ^^  
  
(The boys break out of the Realm of Snogs)  
  
Riku: (Quietly, happily) ~ Do you love me?  
  
Sora: (The same) ~ How could I not?  
  
Riku: (Still quietly and happily, but to the ASAFG) ~ Oh, he loves me...  
  
ASAFG: ~ Yes he loves you... (Dreamy sigh. A couple swoon and fall on Kairi, but no one notices)  
  
Me: Wow.  
  
Riku: ~ And I love you too... (Gives Sora a perfect lean-back-into-the-other's-embrace-or-fall-over, foot-pop kiss)  
  
Kairi: (Slowly stands up. Very slowly. Very, VERY slowly. No one notices, since they're watching the kiss) (Sees the kiss) (Turns into a heartless-Kairi with yellow cat eyes, fangs, blood-red claws, paler skin, and almost black hair) They... shall... pay...  
  
T B C  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Sings first few notes of Beethoven's fifth) Ba-ba-ba bum, Ba-ba-ba- bummmm... Another pretty short chapter, but oh well. Review, please, and maybe read something else of mine! ^^ Ja ne!  
  
DISCLAIMER: The song "Bye bye bye" and the song from "Fiddler on the Roof" don't belong to me. Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me. Yu-Gi-Oh (From which Ryou-kun and Bakura-kun come from) Doesn't belong to me. 


End file.
